What You Really Need
by TheFanWorld
Summary: This story is inspired by the Movie Cruel Intentions and the book Social Climber's Guide to High School. Troy Bolton is after the one thing he can not have: Gabriella Montez. When Sharpay Evans moves into town she is determined to crack him with her charm
1. Prologue: Bombshell Knows Me So Well

**A/N:** This being my first fanfic I would appreciate positive, yet inspirational comments from you wonderful readers.

**Rate T:** might have to do something about that though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical [If I did Kelsi would never be in it to ruin Sharpay's life and I'd make Troy her beau], Cruel Intentions [If I did Sebastian would not have died], and the Social Climber's Guide to High School [Well, that's just a good damn book to read, please purchase a copy at the nearest Barnes and Nobles, very interesting read].

This story is inspired by the movie **Cruel Intentions** and the book by Robyn Schneider "_The Social Climber's Guide to High School"_

* * *

**Prologue:** Bombshell Knows Me So Well

'_In through the nose, out through the mouth_,' Troy Bolton chanted to himself as he jogged along the dirt, path line in the small of [trees] wood that had grown in his backyard since he was ten, some of his happier days. He couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that he had made captain for East High's new basketball team…it was unbelievable. Yet, slightly unnerving because Coach (i.e. dad) told him that he had a lot of new responsibilities ahead of him and he had to get his mind and body into tiptop shape. This explained his eight mile morning run.

The only bad part about it was that he could not lie to his dad about working out. There was nothing that seemed to pass his father's watchful eye that he could get away with these days.

Troy felt the muscles in his calves beginning to burn and could feel the racing of his heart beating exponentially.

'_I think it's time to head for the shower_,' Troy thought taking a moment to smell the sweat pouring down his chest and back. '_Like dad says; no sweat, no threat_.'

He rolled his eyes at the thought of not being a major threat on the court and chuckled to himself.

It would also be a good idea to take a shower, unless he wanted to completely turn Gabriella Montez off of him when he "coincidently" bumps into her at the mall tonight for the late night showing of **'My Bloody Nightmare II'**, which the guys have been itching to go see since the first one came out. (i.e.: lots of hot girls. Megan Fox is starring in it alongside Steven Strait.)

He ran along the fence of his backyard until he reached the sliding, glass door and paused after opening it, turning his head back to where he had been to _'listen to the wind'_ as Grandma Bolton usually said. He had the strangest feeling that there was a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He almost immediately shrugged off the idea of someone watching him and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the newly furnished living room.

The Boltons were the type of people who had a very expensive looking living room that people were allowed to look at but not sit in; except for the fact the Troy never really listened to the rule. He walked through the open archway that led into the kitchen, where he picked up a bottle of water his mother had left for him on the counter before she went to work. He took a few sips and hurried up the stairs to get ready for his accidental meeting. He had an hour before Chad and Zeke came to pick him up.

* * *

Troy looked at his reflection in the mirror to make sure that he looked as hot as girls frequently told him he was. His tasseled brown hair was hidden beneath a baby-blue beanie that he thought would clash with his eyes and through his wardrobe off.

'_Throw my wardrobe off…what the hell am I thinking,'_ Troy asked himself as he pocketed his cell phone and wallet. He could already hear Chad's beat-up truck in the distance stopping in his driveway, the motor still running.

_Beep…Beep…_

Troy looked down at his watched, turned the light out and ran down the stairs to join the duo. He peeped his head out the front door and starred into the bright light illuminating from Chad's headlights.

"Are you coming, Troy?" Chad cited his head hanging out of the Driver's window.

"Yeah," Troy answered taking a step onto the porch, "Let me look up, first."

"Well, hurry up," Zeke contributed from the cab of the truck, "It's getting dark, I'm freezing and the movie starts in an hour."

'_Why is Zeke sitting in the bed?_' Troy inquired looking the door up behind him, not realizing how cold it was until now, '_there's enough room for three people to sit in the cab.'_

He got his answer as he ran towards the passenger side in peered in through the open window. Next to Chad sat a blonde bombshell. She looked up at him from what he could tell was a magazine and flashed him a hundred watt smile that he couldn't just help smile in reaction to. Her perfectly layered blonde hair was fit neatly into an interesting chignon. The most adorable pair of brown eyes sparkled in a be-dazzled kind of way that made his smile grow even wider as he entered the cab.

"Troy, this is Taylor's friend Sharpay Evans. Sharpay this is our incoherent friend Troy 'B-ball' Bolton." Chad introduced as he backed out of the driveway. "Taylor had me pick her up…because I conveniently live near the airport."

"Just admit it," Zeke's voice rang through the cab's back window, "you are soooo whipped."

Chad scoffed a turned the dial of the radio in an attempt to tune out the chanting of Zeke chanting _'Danforth is a whipped boy, whipped boy, whipped boy …Danforth is a whipped boy, oh how sad…'_ which was sort of ridicules because everyone knew who had Zeke whipped. (i.e.: Tiara Gold.)

As their never ending banter continued Sharpay held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you _'B-ball Bolton'_," Sharpay chortled as Troy toke a hold of her hand gently; she had that whole fragile thing going for her, which really surprised him when her grip firmed on contact and she flashed a disarming smile that couldn't but help admire.

"You too…Evans," Troy declared as the smile grew wider.

"You're very brave Troy," Sharpay chuckled, "But—can I have my hand back?"

Troy looked down at their continued shake and quickly released his grip. He felt himself flush slightly; luckily the blonde went back to reading her magazine.

'_What is wrong with you Bolton…If you don't relax Gabriella will never go out with you…'_

Gabriella Montez—what could be said about her that wouldn't make her out to be the perfect girl. She beautiful…that was one thing. On the inside and on the outside (_or so he heard_) and that really appealed to him in almost every way possible. There was only one problem. Jimmie 'The Rocket' Zara.

'_I know he's one of my best friends but the heart wants what the heart wants and mine is screaming for Gabriella Montez_,' Troy attested staring out his car door window. _'And I can't let one friendship get in the way of my one true…love.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Sharpay's voice rung in his ears. _'That can't be right…Mr. creepy voice in my head guy—or you changing on me?'_

"Troy?" Sharpay's hand waved in front of his face wildly until he jumped out of his daze with a startle.

"Huh?" Troy croaked turning to face her and startled again by the fact that her chin rested in her cupped hand examining him carefully. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Sharpay began, the music blurring in the background of her honey-sweet voice, "You look a little like a fish out of water right now."

"Oh…um—I'm very okay," He replied which received an unconvinced stare from Sharpay that was hard to look away from.

'_Wow, I've barley met this girl and she can already tell when I'm lying,'_ Troy chuckled on the inside_, 'She's good…that would have fooled anyone else I talked to.' _

"Yeah," Sharpay shrugged off-handedly, "you keep telling yourself that and maybe I'll start believing it." She rolled her eyes and focused on the magazine that rested on her denim shorts clad lap.

* * *

**A/N # 2:** I wanted Sharpay to be the kind of Character that gets introduced and immediately places herself in the other character's lives as a permanent fixture who will say whatever she thinks without the dread of conscience or turning anyone off with her personality. And I wanted Troy to like the fact that she said things straight to his face.

**1,269 words for the first chapter…I hope that's not too bad. Please comment and tell me if you think I should continue this story. School starts for me on the 25****th**** so I'll check back between Friday-Sunday for an update.**

More comments = more fun for everyone (_to read I mean_)


	2. Chapter One: What Are The Magic Words?

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all of the comments, they really helped me get through this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Again, if you had not heard I own nothing (except my creativity, which for some reason I can't trade in for a new car)

**This chapter takes place a week after the prologue** (so their vacation is over and they're in school)

* * *

**Chapter One:** What Are The Magic Words?

"What is up with you and this Gabriella girl?" Sharpay asked as she stuffed the few textbooks she had in her locker into her pink rhinestone messenger bag. It contrasted nicely with her chocolate brown mini skirt and cream colored blazer.

"What are you talking about?" Troy averted looking down at his shuffling feet as he pressed his back into the locker door beside Sharpay's allowing nervous freshmen to pass.

'_Who do you think you're fooling?'_ Sharpay crabbed rolling her eyes in his direction as his focus shifted somewhere in frame behind her.

"Hey, Troy," An all too familiar and disturbing voice cheered, "Saw you in the game last night. You were great"

Gabriella Montez—oh, what could be said about this girl? Brains, Beauty…_barf me! She is the bane of my existence. How could Troy have fallen for the "Plain Jane" that was Gab-ri-ella Montez? _ There was nothing actually wrong with the girl, unless you count about the fact that Troy majorly had the hots for her. It was not good for her health.

"Well, of course he is," Sharpay advocated slamming her locker door shut, a wide smile twitching at the corner of her lips as she turned to face the brunette. "Of course you are." She continued, addressing Troy this time.

'_Make sure Sharpay takes her medication every morning.'_ Troy noted to himself as he watched on, oblivious to the two girls sizing each other up.

"Oh—I don't think we've met before," Gabriella acknowledged with a halfhearted smile growing on her fresh face. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"So I've heard. Sharpay Evans." Sharpay assented looking down at the ugliest pair of loafers to come out of Albuquerque that seemed to fit nicely on Gabriella's small feet. "Nice shoes."

With that Sharpay turned on her heel and strutted down the hallway, headed for Drama Class with a one—Miss Darbus.

"Uh—is that your girlfriend?" Gabriella faltered looking over his shoulder at the blonde who paused in the open doorway of the drama department.

Troy shifted the weight of his backpack onto the other shoulder, but before he could reply Gabriella continued—

"I think she's waiting for you…" Gabriella informed him with a small smile looking over his shoulder at the blonde who stood in the doorway of Mrs. Darbus' drama room.

"Troy! Are you coming?" Sharpay's voice could be heard from all the way down the hall; sweet as it sounded…it was a little embarrassing.

"I—um, should go." Troy broke in with an I-so-sorry-I-have-to-leave-you-standing-here look motioning behind him. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah…cool." Gabriella beamed waving good-bye.

'_This is like a dream come true…that is the longest we have ever talked…how did this happen?' _Troy pondered as he "glided on a cloud" to class.

* * *

"Now, tell me again what you said when she asked you if we were dating?" Sharpay whispered to Troy as they sat in Ms. Darbus' class waiting for her return.

He slouched forward in his chair and whispered into her ear, "I didn't say anything. She cut me off before I could answer.

"There is no way that we would be going out." Sharpay whispered back rolling her eyes at the thought. _Such a nice thought. Me and Troy together…forever. You're smarter than that Sharpay…get it together!' _

"That's what I thought, but…" Troy paused, wondering if he should continue with what he wanted to say.

"But…what, Bolton?" Sharpay asked turning in her seat to face him. He had that dazed look on his face that he usually gets from over thinking.

"Um—nothing." Troy answered looking down at his hand.

"Just spit it out Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed, but not loud enough so that people could hear, as if they wanted to. Their classmates were busy enjoying they free time they had until Ms. Darbus returned from the teacher's lounge with their new assignments.

Troy looked up and focused his gaze on her face. _Such a beautiful face…Stop Troy…_ "What I want to say is that…maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together."

Sharpay's smile dropped and her eyes lost their usual glimmer. "Troy—you're talking like we're a couple."

"I just…people assume we're together…" Troy stammered looking back down at his jittery hands.

"But we're not." Sharpay huffed looking down at his cowering of a boy figure as he avoided her stare.

"Shar, I just need to spend time…without you." Troy sighed finally looking up at her with an apologetic smile. "I hope you understand."

Before Sharpay could answer Ms. Darbus walked in with a cart stacked with paper she probably got out of the printing room on her way back. There was a plastic fish bowl on top of the stack with pieces of folded paper inside. Obviously Ms. Darbus was planning on pairing people up.

'_What just happened?'_ Sharpay mentally exclaimed, turning in her seat to make it look like she was paying attention.

'_Argh…Stupid...Stupid…Stupid…'_ Troy chanted beating his forehead against the table repeatedly.

"Well class, I have to make this brief, because…well, we only have eight minutes of class left." Ms. Darbus began, handing the bowl to Jimmie Zara, who sat in the front of the first row. "Robert Sternberg is a psychologist who developed the 'Triangular Theory of Love', using three different components: Intimacy, Passion, and Commitment, which helps determine the certain type of relationship between male and female…or male and male and female and female. Whatever floats your boat."

The bowl slowly began to travel to the back of the class, where Sharpay, Troy and a few other kids sat.

"In the bowl going around, I want everyone to pull out one of the sheets of paper. On each is a list of one, two, or all of these components. Those with the same list will be in a group making a total of eight groups. Your group's assignment is to write a short essay on the comedic side of the combination you are given and a list of ten reasons why or why not to have this type of relationship."

When the bowl got to Sharpay she put her hand into it and pulled out a good one:

Intimacy and Passion.

She looked back to see what Troy got, forgetting about what they had been talking about only a few minutes ago. From the look on his face when he caught a glimpse of her slip she knew that they were doomed to be together.

'_Awww. He's so cute when he's blinded by fate.'_

"Hey, Sharpay." Jimmie's laid-back voice greeted her as he appeared between the two, crouching down so that he was eye level with her chest, "It seems faith has brought us together."

'_And now that awwww becomes and ahhhh!'_

"Um—Jimmie," Troy sat up after hearing Jimmie's obvious lame pick-up line. "Aren't you with Gabriella?"

Jimmie Zara was one of those guys other guys could hardly trust to keep around their girlfriends, unless they were smart or blind. He had a way of finding himself in shark infested waters when it came to the football players and their pom-pom brigade.

"Gabriella—that girl is good for my health," Jimmie sighed at the thought of her while Troy cringed of the thought of the two together. "We're hanging out at Nate's Diner tonight around nine-ish. You two should come. We can work on this project tomorrow."

'_And that's when you insert the no, Troy.'_ Sharpay thought, sitting back expectantly, but it never came. Instead, he said this—

"That sounds cool," Troy replied over the loud ring of the school bell. Jimmie nodded, gave the thumbs up sign, and walked off to collect his things. Troy looked at Sharpay with one of his please-just-do-it looks and said over his shoulder as he made a break for the door, "I'll pick you up at eight."

'_Oh, no you don't!' _Sharpay screamed mentally as she followed behind him, until she caught up.

'_Why, oh why do I have to have the questioning best friend?' _Troy thought, trying not to look down at her. That is—until she stepped right out in front of him and blocked his exit into the gym.

"What do you think you're doing?" Troy chided with a look of impatience growing on his face.

"What am I doing?" Sharpay asked herself sarcastically, "Troy…do you realize that you accepted an invite to double date?"

'_He obviously has lost it…he just said no too long ago that he wanted to spend less time together.'_

"I—I know that, Shar!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing her hand, _which felt nice_, and pulling her into the nearby Janitor's room, closing the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" Sharpay interjected, crossing her arms, though Troy couldn't see because they stood in the dark. After a few moments of silence, Troy found the light switch, flipped it on and continued.

"I need a chance…to spend time with Gabriella." Troy began staring at Sharpay with a pleading look in his eyes.

'_Awww…poor lover boy. Such a fool, for the wrong girl.'_

"It won't help," Sharpay informed him. "Girls like Gabriella like guys that are unavailable."

"Then why is she with Jimmie? If you think about it he is too available," Troy crabbed rolling his eyes at her as she re-crossed her arms in discomfort.

"Sad as it is true, Jimmie is unavailable every other day of the week—he's usually with half of the cheerleading team."

"So she wants a guy who will—cheat on her?" Troy concluded with a dumbfounded look on his face and Sharpay shook her head.

"No, Troy. She already has that," the blonde condescended shaking her head in amazement at what she was about to say. "She wants somebody to cheat with. That's probably why she asked you if we we're dating."

It took a few minutes for all of this to sink into his walnut-sized boy brain.

"So…she wants me!" Troy exclaimed a wide smile growing on his face. Sharpay put her hand up and he immediately knew he was wrong…again.

"She wants the idea that you give her." Sharpay informed him with an all-knowing look. "Basic Girl Philosophy 101."

"So, what is the idea of me she wants?" Troy finally asked with a confused tone.

"Gabriella wants you to cheat on someone for her." Sharpay blurted out with an annoyed expression forming on her face. "She wants to fell desired."

"How naive can guys be?" She added under her breath.

"Sot then…you can help me," Troy said after a long silence for thought.

"What are you talking about, Bolton?" Sharpay sighed, taking a seat on the tabletop of one of the stored student desks in the small closet.

"You said she wants me to cheat on someone—you pretend to be my girlfriend, I get Gabriella, and nobody gets hurt…except, probably Jimmie, but he's a dog." Troy explained as if it was only logical.

"No way! Why don't you pretend to date one of your little groupies?" Sharpay scoffed crossing her arms yet again in disapproval.

"Because—to them it will seem as if we're really dating, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings," Troy sighed with a sincere expression of consideration.

"So you want me…to pretend to be your girlfriend." Sharpay back-tracked, thinking about it for a moment and all of the other places she could be right at that moment, "So that no one's feelings get hurt."

'_If this were anyone else besides Troy I'd probably have no problem doing it…but who really wants to see him with Gabriella?'_

"What would I have to do?" Sharpay asked with a loud groan at what she was saying.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend. I walk you to class, we eat lunch together, we kiss…say I love you and junk." Troy rattled off.

'_Please, say yes!'_ Troy mentally screamed, though his face was fixed with a calm stare. Sharpay was silent for a long moment, Troy thought it was because she was thinking about doing it or not, when in reality she already knew what she wanted to do.

"…sure, Troy. Of course I'll help you," Troy heard her finally say, oblivious to the mischievous tone of voice she used. "But you have to say the magic words."

"You're the best!" Troy exclaimed pulling Sharpay out of her seat into a bear hug.

"We also would have accepted 'You're the best, Sharpay!'" Sharpay murmured into his chest, enjoying the feel of his head next to hers, until she heard—

"There might be one in here, Jason."

Chad Danforth somehow always found a way to ruin even the smallest of moments that she and Troy shared these days (more like three). She assumed that Bolton would push her away with the innocent routine, so she was surprise…yet again, when he cupped her cheek gently and went into make-out mode in two swift movements, just as the Janitor's door opened.

Troy's lips tasted of cheery flavored twizzlers that had seemed to be one of his many vices. Sweet and delicious were just two words that described that kiss. Some more were: hot, insane, amazing, and on and on.

'_Kiss me back!'_ Troy exclaimed mentally. Sharpay quickly got the message and reciprocated the kiss just as Chad poked his head inside. There was a loud I'm–here kind of cough, which could have only been given off by Chad, who stood in the doorway with a wide smile on his face.

Troy slowly pulled away, hand still on Sharpay's cheek, and looked up at his favorite teammate.

"Well, Bolton," Chad began as Sharpay slowly backed into the empty seat. "What are you doing?"

'_.God!' _Sharpay thought rubbing her temple gently.

"Nothing," Troy replied with a relaxed expression.

'Relax Shar…' Troy tried to mentally send the message to her. She still had a look of disbelief on her face, which faded quickly into annoyance.

"Danforth," Sharpay admonished crossing her arms, getting out of her seat, and staring him down like the puppy dog that wandered into the wrong yard. "It is none of your business!"

Troy sighed looking at Chad with one of his forgive-her-manners looks, which he seemed to use a lot.

"It's my business if he's missed half of practice and I have to be the one to get the barf bucket for Jason," Chad contested staring Sharpay down with an equally (not really) lethal glare. "You can't just ditch practice to make-out with your girlfriend, or else I'd be with Taylor right now."

"I'm sorry," troy broke in pulling Sharpay away from him with his puppy-dog look. "I won't do it again. Does my dad know?"

Now was the time that Troy realized he could be in big trouble. He just missed half of practice to supposedly "make-out". His dad would flip out.

"No, he doesn't," Chad assured Troy with a knowing smile, "he got called away for some coaches meeting…so you're safe. The team and I will cover for you.

"Thanks," troy replied as the three exited the room, Chad with a bucket in tow.

"I guess I'll see you later," Sharpay declared, unsure of what to do. Troy filled the void, planting a kiss on her cheek before she walked away, very late for French class.

"I knew you two were together," Chad blurted a wide grin growing larger on his face. "Wait till I tell the team Troy-boy has a baby girl."

'_What a kiss! She was—Troy, calm down, you're in this for Gabriella.' _

There was one thing Troy did know for sure., and that was Chad couldn't keep his mouth shut. By the end of the day everybody was talking about Troy and Sharpay's secret rendezvous in the janitor's closet.

* * *

**A/N # 2: **I want to thank everyone, again who commented. You helped me out a lot. :D

**2,612 words for this chapter…a little more than last time. Please comment and tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism. Oh, and any ideas on what you think should happen, please let them be known, cause the story could always change.**


End file.
